


Своё-чужое

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По <a href="http://i.imgur.com/XO8nQe5.png">арту</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своё-чужое

Бокуто справедливо полагал, что скромность людей красит, а потому был готов признать: даже великие могут совершать ошибки. Иногда. Не слишком часто, но всё же.

Вот взять хотя бы его. Зря он решил затеять спор, к последствиям которого оказался постыдно не готов. Или Куроо – тому не стоило рассчитывать, будто ему никто не сможет отказать. Или Цукишима, но Цукишиму и в пример-то приводить было как-то совестно – тот оказался принципиальной скотиной, и гадость мог сделать просто из вредности.

Или вот Савамура. Это ведь с него все началось. А Бокуто считал его славным парнем, и Куроо считал, и куда это их привело?

– А что, тебе слабо? – сказал Савамура, ухмыляясь, на взгляд Бокуто, слишком уж хищно.

– Исключительно ради тебя! – ответил Куроо с улыбкой просветлённого Будды.

Бокуто сперва хотел возмутиться – ну какой из Куроо Будда? Потом: Куроо же сам болтал, что вестись на понты – глупо и по-детски. А ещё через мгновение до Бокуто дошло: что ещё за «исключительно ради тебя», эй?!

Ни одну из этих мыслей озвучить он не успел; все звуки в зале заглушил скрип кроссовок по паркету: Куроо просто взял и сел на идеальный шпагат прямо из стойки, и все мысли из головы Бокуто вылетели со свистом. Кажется, кто-то и в самом деле свистел, может быть, даже он сам.

Куроо смерил их компанию торжествующим взглядом, позёр, но когда попытался подняться, что-то пошло не так: он тихо ругнулся, подвернул под себя одну ногу и осторожно помассировал бедро.

– Плохая идея, – тихо раздалось сбоку, это был то ли Кенма, то ли Акааши, Бокуто плохо различал голос.

Оказалось, Куроо потянул мышцу. Ничего серьёзного, но Бокуто всё равно волновался – это же придурок Куроо, он всегда знал, что делает, но на людях при любых обстоятельствах будет изображать невесть что, даже если на самом деле хочется вцепиться зубами в собственное плечо или спрятаться под кроватью.

Предложение одолжить свои компрессионные манжеты сорвалось с языка прежде, чем успело дойти до мозга. Почему все так удивлённо на него посмотрели, Бокуто не понял, но Куроо предложение принял, и от этого сразу стало как-то легче.

А потом сложнее. Намного, намного сложнее, пять дней вылились в кромешный ад. Все матчи, в которых Куроо играл против него, Бокуто сливал тупейшим образом, отвлекался, пропускал пасы и мазал при подачах. Когда они играли на одной стороне сетки, ситуация не сильно улучшалась, Бокуто всё время пялился на обтянутые плотной чёрной тканью колени и думал: неужели на нём манжеты смотрятся настолько же сексуально? Чёрт, да что там, почти провокационно! Почему остальные не замечают и не просят Куроо убраться с поля, поберечь ногу, отдохнуть и вообще не мешать? Некоторые тут играть пытаются!

От вопросов о самочувствии Куроо лишь отмахивался, вне зала манжеты не носил, но и возвращать отказывался. Говорил: они приносят ему удачу, мол, ни разу с ними не проиграл, и вообще – у Бокуто есть запасные. Бокуто соглашался, в перерывах снова лез на стену и ходил в душ последним, до мыльных пузырей перед глазами дроча на вид лучшего друга, занимающегося растяжкой перед игрой. То, что все эти дни лучший друг его банально динамил, выдумывая кучу до тошноты правдоподобно звучащих отмазок, настроения не улучшало.

– Бокуто-сан, вам надо взять его в руки.

Акааши появился рядом так неожиданно, что у Бокуто вода пошла носом. Он закашлялся, торопливо утёрся тыльной стороной ладони и разочарованно посмотрел на залитую футболку.

– Ну блииин, Акааши, тебе не говорили, что нельзя подкрадываться к людям, когда они... – и тут в голове словно щёлкнуло. – Постой, что?!

– Вам нужно взять себя в руки. Соберитесь, – терпеливо повторил Акааши и ушёл отрабатывать пасы.

Бокуто потряс головой и заломил руки. Просто отлично, теперь у него начались галлюцинации! Акааши прав, у него вообще чутьё на такие вещи, и это уже походило на какое-то помешательство, нужно было что-то сделать. Разработать план!

И Бокуто придумал План.

Ну... как придумал?.. Играть с Куроо на счёт было бессмысленно по очевидным причинам, в карты – попросту глупо. Бокуто попытался вызвать его на состязание «Кто съест больше гамбургеров», но и тут наглый кошак ловко обошёл хитро расставленную ловушку, сославшись на занятость.

– Ты всю неделю занят, – проворчал Бокуто, даже не пытаясь скрыть досаду и рассеяно пиная сетку корзины для мячей. – И по вечерам куда-то пропадаешь.

Рука на плече не стала неожиданностью, но Бокуто всё равно вздрогнул, вздохнул поглубже, стараясь успокоиться и придумать следующий пункт Плана.

– Охо-хооо... А ты никак ревнуешь? – насмешливо протянул Куроо. Бокуто лишь гордо вздёрнул голову – ещё чего не хватало! – Брось, это всего лишь Цукки.

– И что? Вы там с ним блоки один на один отрабатываете или что?

Куроо засмеялся.

– Иногда твоя наивность поражает меня до глубины души. Если тебе интересно – у нас дегустационная сессия.

– Ты мне зубы заговариваешь.

– Ничего подобного.

– Заговариваешь.

– Ну, хорошо, ты меня раскусил, детектив Конан. Лев учится готовить, просил попробовать и сказать, как оно.

– И ты решил угостить Цукишиму!

– Я же с ним не трахаюсь, так что его не жалко.

Бокуто замер, настороженно переваривая услышанное. Куроо только что сказал... он точно только что сказал что-то важное.

– Ты имеешь в виду то, что я подумал?

– Если ты просёк, что Льву просто нужны подопытные кролики, а мне жалко тебя травить, то да. Ты сегодня в ударе.

– И ты решил, что он согласится?

– Ему не обязательно знать.

– Охо? Считаешь?

Куроо ухмыльнулся. Так они и поспорили. На желание.

Бокуто рассчитывал, что над Цукишимой просто возьмёт верх здравый смысл – ну кто в своём уме будет есть у Куроо с рук? Помимо самого Бокуто, который знал, что на самом деле Куроо очень даже клёво готовит, ну и, может быть, ещё Кенмы – потому что Кенма порой, казалось, вовсе не смотрел ни себе под нос, ни в тарелку. Но, как Бокуто и говорил, верх взял не здравый смысл, а природная вредность...

 

Из печальных мыслей о том, как он дошёл до жизни такой, Бокуто беспардонно вырвал мяч.

– Эй! Тебе на той стене персональные порно-фильмы крутят или что ты там увидел?

Бокуто потряс головой, вытряхивая из неё всё лишнее. Точно. Спор. Он выиграл спор, а Куроо проиграл, и теперь стоял в дверях спортзала, недовольно подпирая плечом угол. Бокуто даже позавидовал этому углу – ему бы тоже не помешала поддержка: на Куроо была форма Фукуродани. Его форма. Начиная номером на груди и заканчивая проклятущими компрессионными манжетами, уже ставшими для Бокуто каким-то наваждением. А сам Куроо... а тому хоть бы хны! Всё на месте – и самоуверенная ухмылочка, и нахальная морда, и ленивая поз... Бокуто моргнул. Куроо улыбался с вызовом, но стоял, сложив руки на груди, и другой бы не заметил скрытого в позе напряжения, но ведь Бокуто-то никем другим не был! Он знал Куроо как облупленного, и хотя обычно ему не слишком везло с, как это называл Акааши, чувством такта, сейчас он с уверенностью мог сказать, что Куроо нервничает. Или, может быть, даже смущён. Воооу, это он из-за формы так или из-за того, что подумал, будто Бокуто порнуху на стене смотрит, а на него внимания не обращает?!

Захотелось подскочить к нему и сгрести в объятья, и потрогать везде, куда руки дотянутся, и оставить свою метку где-нибудь на видном месте – как будто формы было мало, – даже если после Куроо опять будет шипеть и ругаться. Но Бокуто сказал, что хочет сыграть, а Плану нужно было следовать, даже если руки и мысли тянулись совсем к другому. А ещё нужно было усыпить бдительность жертвы.

– Играем?

Куроо будто весь разом обмяк, но быстро собрался, подмигнул игриво:

– Помнишь, какие чудеса творили твои манжеты? А сейчас у меня весь комплект... – он указал большим пальцем на четвёрку на груди и подёргал бровями, сволочь довольная.

Бокуто едва не взвыл. Он об этом не подумал! Это...

– Это подло! Это подло и бесчестно, и...

...и Бокуто ещё раз осознал – Куроо сейчас в его форме, в той самой, которую носил сам Бокуто. Эта картинка была реальной и намного круче той, что Бокуто представлял в душе, когда впервые придумал эту фантазию.

– И я разделаю тебя под орех! – засмеялся Куроо и отправил в полёт первый мяч.

Он никогда не бросал слов на ветер, и худшие опасения Бокуто подтвердились уже через... ааа, он даже за временем не следил – видел только большое смазанное чёрно-белое пятно и другое, поменьше – сине-жёлтое. Хорошо, что уже был отбой, и у этого позорного счёта не оказалось свидетелей. У счёта и Куроо в таком виде.

– Что с тобой? – вопрос звучал обеспокоенно; Куроо, кинул ему полотенце и бутылку с водой и взял одну себе. – Я думал, ты хочешь ослабить мой боевой дух этой ролевой фигнёй и отыграться, а оно больше похоже на возню с младшеклашками.

Куроо мог говорить, что ему заблагорассудится. Если рядом с ним Бокуто чему и научился, так это вовремя читать между строк или пропускать мимо ушей болтовню. Получалось так себе, но с каждым разом всё лучше. А сейчас Бокуто сосредоточил внимание на блестящих от пота висках, быстро движущемся кадыке, и ещё Куроо не смотрел на него прямо, только кидал быстрые взгляды и отворачивался.

Ну хватит с него.

Бокуто быстро ополовинил бутылку, провёл мокрой ладонью по лицу и волосам и решительно двинулся к Куроо. Молча закинуть его на плечо оказалось чертовски здорово. Знал бы, чем всё закончится, сгрёб в охапку ещё в первый день и не мучился.

Куроо вырываться не спешил, и Бокуто на пробу сместил придерживающую руку ему на задницу. Из-за спины раздался смех.

– Охо-хо, а я-то всё думал, когда ты сдашься. Признаю, не ожидал такой выдержки.

Обиды не было, было предвкушение.

– Ты знал?

– Конечно, имеющий глаза да узрит. А у тебя разве что пар из ушей не валил и кровь из носа не капала.

Бокуто свалил его на сложенные в углу маты, подтянул за ногу и погладил кромку кожи под манжетой – у колена, где она была нежной и немного влажной – как хотел сделать уже давно. Улыбнулся и поднял взгляд:

– Тогда ты не будешь возражать?..

Куроо закатил глаза и дёрнул его на себя, выдыхая прямо в рот:

– Больше дела, меньше слов, глупая совень.

Повторять не пришлось.

Бокуто быстро и благодарно поцеловал его, мазнув напоследок губами по подбородку, и сразу переключился на грудь. Прошёлся ладонями по бокам, задирая футболку, лизнул сосок, шумно сглотнул и уткнулся носом в собравшуюся в районе ключиц складками ткань, вдыхая смешанные запахи – свой и Куроо. Унесло просто влёт, пожалуй, он так всё и оставит. Куроо сверху мягко фыркнул, зарылся пальцами в волосы, приятно массируя кожу головы. Бокуто был ему благодарен за это молчаливое понимание и злоупотреблять не собирался, член Куроо весьма недвусмысленно упирался ему в бедро, да и самому терпеть становилось непросто.

Стоило отодвинуться, как Куроо подцепил его майку за край и потянул вверх, и пока Бокуто выпутывался из горловины, Куроо скользнул на пол и стянул шорты вместе с бельём. Бокуто замер, завороженно наблюдая, как он трётся щекой о член, облизывает пальцы – и смотрит в ответ. И Бокуто был готов спорить на ещё одно желание – щёки у них сейчас горели одинаково. А ещё...

– Кажется... кажется, я не подумал про...

– Я догадался, – фыркнул Куроо, будто ничего другого от него и не ждал, и, эй, вот это уже было обидно! – Я подготовился.

Спорить Бокуто передумал. Потому что теперь потеплели ещё и уши – очень уж ярко представлялось, как именно Куроо мог подготовиться. А потом Куроо взял в рот, и пришлось постараться, чтобы не спустить от одного вида.

– Ч-чёрт... ты только... не увлекайся...

Куроо опять посмотрел на него этим своим коронным «да-что-бы-я-без-твоих-советов-делал» взглядом, но послушно сбавил обороты и теперь больше облизывал, чем сосал, и в итоге отстранился сам. Быстро стянул шорты, и Бокуто едва не проморгал футболку, но успел вовремя перехватить руки и толкнуть обратно на маты.

– Оставь.

– Хооо, да ты никак фетишем обзавёлся?

Бокуто шпильку проигнорировал, помог улечься на спину и осторожно стал разводить бёдра в стороны, проверяя классную – и в самом деле идеальную – растяжку. Голая кожа потрясно смотрелась на контрасте с манжетами, а из потемневшей головки сочилась смазка, оставляя влажные следы на складках футболки. Куроо следил за ним из-под прикрытых век, шумно дышал ртом и больше не улыбался.

– Ты бы сейчас себя видел...

Куроо что-то выдохнул в ответ, но Бокуто уже не слышал. Слишком сильно хотелось... он склонился, всасывая кожу на бедре, прихватил зубами, поцеловал, и ещё раз, и одновременно нащупал пальцами вход, нажимая на пробу. Дыхание перехватило на раз, он чуть не подавился стоном, осознав, что Куроо подразумевал под подготовкой.

Мышцы легко поддавались давлению, уже смазанные и растянутые, и Бокуто теперь дважды подумает прежде, чем ввязываться в споры с этим парнем. Как вообще можно всё продумать настолько тщательно? И ещё отыграть партию! Хотя вот сейчас думать об этом определённо не стоило.

Бокуто опустился ещё ниже, широко проводя языком по ягодице, тронул кончиком вход и осторожно протолкнул глубже, балдея от незамедлительно последовавшего низкого стона. Куроо сам перехватил ноги под коленями и выгнулся, подставляясь, Бокуто мог скосить взгляд и увидеть, как побелела кожа под пальцами. Он ещё раз мазнул языком по расщелине и выпрямился, навалился, целуя и толкаясь внутрь. Куроо под ним дёрнулся и замычал, укусил за губу, прижался, скрещивая ноги за спиной и цепляясь пальцами за плечи. Поначалу у них всегда шло фигово, у Бокуто был слишком большой – кто бы мог представить, что он будет трахаться с парнем, и это может стать проблемой?

Они раскачивались постепенно, Бокуто старался думать о том, что завтра скажет о царапинах на спине, а не о подающемся навстречу Куроо, но получалось неважно. А ещё дурацкие шмотки, которые теперь влажно липли к коже и мелькали перед глазами чёрно-жёлтыми полосами. Чёрт, он точно сегодня долго не продержится. Но раз уж так, он хочет видеть всю картину.

– Что ты?..

Договорить Куроо не смог, звук оборвался на вздохе, когда Бокуто вышел почти полностью и сразу толкнулся обратно, натягивая на себя до конца, удерживая. А стоило сжать руку на члене, Куроо взвыл и забился, выгнулся, цепляясь за маты за головой. По крайней мере это было последним, что Бокуто видел и помнил, потому что от всего этого его накрыло так, что перед глазами поплыло.

Обратно его выдернул занудно ворчащий голос: кажется, Куроо требовал воды, в душ и чтоб немедленно.

– Куроо, ты тиран, ты в курсе?

Куроо в ответ стукнул его пяткой по пояснице, и Бокуто не удержался – перехватил ногу, целомудренно чмокнув в коленку. Куроо покраснел до корней волос и стих, только глаза сверкали из-под встрёпанной чёлки. Наверняка припомнит ему позже, но Бокуто не возражал.

– Отнести тебя на руках?

– Если жить надоело.

– Мне нравится жить. И ты нравишься.

Куроо не стал отвечать, снова пнул, зато потом притянул за шею к себе.

 

_17/03/15_


End file.
